Of Lovers' Quarrels and Forbidden Books
by Isaboo
Summary: Kitty has behaved in a manner to compromise her reputation, and her suitor is not amused at her refusal of him. Fortunately, gossip forces them together in a most interesting way. Some lemon.


A/N: Well, I watched a movie, and got an idea, and wanted to run with it. In this story, there will be some mature content, though no actual sex. Just...other things...

Note: This is not meant to be historically accurate, or meaningful, or whatever. I'm just taking an idea that was terribly underdeveloped in a movie and twisting it and molding it to my own ends. In the end, it ended up next to nothing like the scene which inspired it, of course, but that's just the way things go.

Summary: Kitty has behaved in a manner to compromise her reputation, and her suitor is not amused at her refusal of him. Fortunately, gossip forces them together in a most interesting way.

Of Lover's Quarrels and Forbidden Books

Jack was nearly setting fire to the carpet with his anger as he paced about the sitting room. His eyes were snapping, dark and furious and pinned on Kitty, who hardly dared breathe, let alone say anything. He smelled like alcohol, which made sense considering the footman had found him at the pub, drinking ale and glaring at everyone. She would have run from the room if she weren't so scared to move.

"So, you cast me off, telling me to never come near you again, and now you're asking _me _for a favor? Why the hell should I help a tawdry harlot like _you_?" He was loud, blunt and American, as always, but with the added charm of intoxication.

Mrs. Bennet inhaled sharply, but the seriousness of the situation kept her from speaking up. If Jack decided against helping them, Kitty would be ruined. His collar was open, allowing Kitty a glimpse of his chest, and his jacket had been discarded long before he was escorted to Longbourne. He was just so _frightfully_ attractive, and it really wasn't Kitty's fault she'd been indiscreet. If only he hadn't shown up in Hertefordshire, visiting Mr. and Mrs. Bingley and setting Kitty's heart racing. He was so brash, and forward, so very unlike all the gentleman, yet so much more intelligent than the officers. He was quite the perfect man, or so it seemed at first.

"Mr. McGregor, please don't be hasty! My daughter is a young, foolish girl, but if you don't help us, we'll be ruined! She'll never be accepted in society again." Mrs. Bennet ventured to speak when Jack stood still for a moment. He glared at her.

"If she's foolish it's because you raised her to be a silly, insipid, vapid, vain girl. Why would I want such a fool for a wife?" Jack snarled at them, casting an angry glare at Kitty. He pulled a flask from his waistcoat, which was unbuttoned and allowing a very fetching view of his torso, his shirt doing little to hide his muscles. Taking a swig of some alcohol, he flung himself onto the couch, sprawling in a most undignified manner. Mrs. Bennet barely restrained herself from scolding him.

"You seemed perfectly amenable to that last week," Kitty finally found the courage to speak, and immediately wished she hadn't, as his baleful glare turned on her. Oh, if only Papa hadn't gone to visit Lizzy this Summer, and then had that accident. He would never have allowed her to spend so much time in this ruffian's company if he'd not been stuck at Pemberley. Now, it was up to Mama to fix this, and she obviously wasn't doing a very good job. Kitty felt tears gathering in her eyes, and turned her head as they tracked down her cheeks.

"That was before I knew you, and what sort of girl you are," Jack was all anger in that moment, and then the next he was laughing. Kitty stayed frozen in her seat, as he tossed back his head and roared with mirth. "This _is_ a fine joke! Who would ever have imagined that moving to England would be so fun!"

The Bennet women watched as he straightened up a bit, leaning his elbows on his knees and laughing into his hands, instead of sprawling full length on the couch. Kitty dared a glance at her mother, who simply shook her head disapprovingly. She'd been raging at her daughter for days, ever since the rumors started.

_Have you heard? That Kitty Bennet was seen walking with the American with no chaperone last week!_

_ I saw them out in the fields, he was kissing her...on the lips!_

_ I heard they were seen together out past midnight several times. And now, he won't go near Longbourne, just drinks at the pub every day! Silly chit ruined her reputation, and then turned down his proposal!_

Oh, Lady Lucas had been by, along with Mrs. Phillips. All the town was a flutter with rumors, and Kitty had been confined to her room for _ages_. Now, they had to convince him to marry her. He was very rich after all, and if they were wed, any indiscretion could be forgiven, especially since his estate was in Derbyshire, near Mr. Darcy and Lizzy.

"Alright, let's assume I agree to this nonsense. I want a long engagement, at least three months. And _Kitty,_" his voice dripped disdain, "will need to be the perfect wife, or I will divorce her. During our engagement, she will dote upon me, bringing me gifts of pastries and luncheon, planning romantic liaisons for us. She will see to my _every_ desire or wish. Starting now."  
"Of course. She will do anything you like," Mrs. Bennet immediately agreed, making Jack chuckle bitterly, and Kitty gasp in dismay. The way he had said desire! The way he was looking at her now! Why, she'd never done more than exchange kisses with him! Yes, they'd made her tingle, and feel deliciously naughty, but she certainly didn't do anything to destroy her virtue! And regardless of what she'd said to get him to leave her alone, she'd never kissed any other men! He was the only one to tempt her to such assignations as their stolen moments alone, or their meeting in the woods during the night.

Damn him for being so persuasive!

"Good!" He jumped to his feet, clapping his hands together once, a somewhat malicious grin upon his face. "Well, now that's settled, I'll need to speak to my fiancee alone in the study, if you don't mind, Mrs. Bennet?"

Without waiting for a reply, he strode over to Kitty's chair and lifted her into his arms, ignoring her struggles. "Put me down you brute! Oh, Mama! Please don't---"

"Be quiet," He snapped, and closed the study door with a snap. She felt some relief as he let her stand again, as it was very disconcerting being held in such a familiar manner, with his arms around her and one of his hands lingering on a _very_ inappropriate place. He was so overwhelmingly handsome, as well. It was quite difficult to mind when he touched her in ways he shouldn't. Not that he'd done anything so terrible before. He'd always been so kind, and loving when they met. She was very worried to see this side of him, and hoped he wouldn't behave so for their _entire_ married life.

Oh, how she wished she didn't have to marry him!

Giving her a baleful look, he sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace, eying her critically. Kitty couldn't repress a shiver, and felt her shameful tears start up again. There was something very dangerous in his eyes tonight, but it was at the same time incredibly attractive. What a bothersome man!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Damn her for being so beautiful, especially when crying. The first time he saw her, she'd been in tears over the loss of a favorite bonnet, which had become caught in the upper branches of a tree after the wind tore it from her head. Without thinking, he'd abandoned jacket, waistcoat and shoes and retrieved the hat for her. Her look of surprised gratitude, and the tremulous smile through her tears had been his undoing. Even more thoughtlessly, he'd gathered her into his arms to offer comfort, and found himself unable to let go until he heard Bingley approaching with the girl's family.

Oh, he knew he wasn't a gentleman as much as he should be. He'd taken liberties, and had undoubtedly done things that would more than damage her reputation. He felt like a clumsy teen boy sometimes. Then, she would make him feel like the strongest man in the world, the only one she could depend on. He took that job quite seriously, always offering his arm when they were in public together, and claiming the opening set and the supper set at every ball, glaring frightfully at any other potential suitor. But what was he to do? She need only give him a wide-eyed, innocent stare, and he found himself more than ready to do as she wished.

But it was worst when she cried. Not only did it give him a nearly unbearable need to comfort her, but the act of comforting her made him want to do more than cast shadow on her virtue. It made him want to take her in every way he could. It had nearly killed him at times, restraining himself to the sweet kisses and gentle caresses of the past six months. He knew that if her father were not trapped at Darcy's house, he would have called him out months ago.

But one day he'd heard some things. A week later he'd heard more, and suddenly he found himself wondering just how many men she'd exchanged sweet kisses with. Suddenly he found himself watching her more carefully, trying to discern her true emotions. He'd given her gifts, little trinkets, and some not so little things as well. The necklaces had set him back several hundred pounds, and the earrings and hair pins were not trifles either. So when she'd one day refused his proposal, told him to leave Longbourne, leave her, and not come back because she was _toying_ with his emotions, he'd found it easier to believe than he liked.

The scornful tone of her voice, and the imperious dismissal. Every action was a dagger, and he found himself drunk that night, and each night after. Now, here she was. Alone, vulnerable and bound to his every whim. He wasn't a violent man, and she should be thankful for that. But he was very angry, and very intoxicated.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Her breath caught in her throat as his eyes roamed over her figure. She flushed, and felt heat in places that it was _very_ improper to feel anything but maidenly virtue. She really didn't know how she'd lost her head over him so easily. She knew what people would say if anyone saw them out alone together. She knew she shouldn't let him hold her, or kiss her, or give her gifts. But she'd lost her heart in an instant, and found herself quite unable to behave around him.

She'd wanted to marry him. He was so overpowering, and was everything a man should be, in her mind. He made her feel safe, and wanted. He'd loved her, and told her so. But doubt and fear crept in, and Mama had been so disparaging about him. He was rude, and coarse and so _American_. So what if his father was a gentleman, and if he'd inherited his ancestral estate in Derbyshire. It may rival Pemberley, but he was vulgar, so it must be a sinful, horrid place.

Then Mama told her to get rid of him. She'd argued, and cried, and pleaded. But then she found herself being persuaded. Love was fleeting, and eventually she'd move on, but marriage was forever. And then she'd become scared, and thought about the way Lydia had been in love with Wickham and look where that got her. Jack was so very overpowering and she felt like such a different girl around him. What if he didn't love her, but merely an idea?

And so she'd decided to make him leave. But he wouldn't listen, and then she'd met him that night, and found herself nearly asking him to take _such_ liberties. Why, his hand had been roaming so very much while they kissed, and she'd found marks on her neck, and the tops of her breasts once she'd gone home. The next morning, Mama helped her cover them with cosmetics, and told her to either get rid of him, or be confined to her room for the next year, with no pin money ever again. And worse, she'd tell Papa.

So she'd destroyed him. She'd turned down his proposal, and broke her own heart, and then let him believe terrible things about her. She'd laughed at his distress, and she'd sent him away. And now, she was having to beg for him to save her from a ruined reputation.

"Come here, Kitty."

She hesitantly approached him, staring at the ground and trying to suppress her tears. Suddenly, his hand closed about her wrist and she was tugged into his arms, landing on his lap. With a gasp, she tried to rise, but he held her in place, his arms much too strong for her to fight. She could feel his breath warm upon her neck, and pressed a hand to her mouth to suppress a sob.

"Come now, Kitty. I'm not a monster," Jack whispered into her ear, caressing her hips where he clasped her to him. His lips pressed against her neck, sucking lightly. She gasped when his teeth grazed her skin, unconsciously tilting her head to give him better access. One of his hands rose to hold her still, as she found it difficult not to squirm from the sensations on her neck. She was embarrassed at the sighs and moans she was unable to repress.

"My God, Kitty, you'll be the death of me," he whispered against her skin, clutching her a bit tighter with his hand on her hip.

"Jack," she sighed in a breathy voice, feeling _something_ building deep inside of her as he continued to taste her. He groaned against her, and moved his hips suddenly, then cursed under his breath.

"Go stand over there," He said, standing up and pushing her towards the corner, before turning away and taking several deep breaths. Kitty caught a glimpse of something she was sure she shouldn't have at the front of his trousers as he turned, and found herself blushing as she realized what the hardness beneath her had been when he was holding her. Of course, she shouldn't _know_ about such things, but Papa wasn't as clever at hiding the forbidden, inappropriate books as he though he was, and she and Lydia had looked through them all, including a very strange one from India, with all sorts of immodest pictures and descriptions.

She found herself feeling odd, almost unsatisfied, at the loss of his touch. When he turned back around, she was still breathing more heavily than normal, and couldn't help but glance down at his trousers for a moment.

He stepped forward, and she stepped back, only to run into the bookshelf. With a smirk, he stood in front of her, then lightly caressed the marks he'd just made, with an almost tender look upon her face. "I'd not realized how easily your skin marked. You must have been wear cosmetics last week."

"Mama showed me how. You were very inappropriate to kiss me in such a way," Kitty turned her head to stare anywhere but at him.

"Was I?" He asked, and laughed softly. He leaned his arms on the shelf, his body nearly touching hers, and his face inches from her own. "You seemed to like it. In fact, you begged me not to stop. 'Never stop, please' were your words, I believer. It's lucky for you I did, or you'd not be a maiden now."

Kitty blushed deeply, but tried her best to glare venomously at him. Unfortunately, it didn't seem very effective. He leaned forward until his lips were a breath away from hers, and she found herself unable to glare any longer, as his hazel eyes bored into her. She unconsciously moved her head just enough to touch her lips to his, then immediately pulled back, blushing even more. "Now, now Kitty, it's not nice to tease," He whispered, and the caught her lips with his.

Suddenly his body was pressed against her in a way it never had been before. She brought her hands up to his chest to push him away, but found herself pulling him closer instead. His lips crushed against hers, and then she felt his _tongue_ force its way into her mouth. He'd never kissed her like this before! She would have fallen over if he wasn't holding her captive with his body.

His hands were moving again, with his hips pressed against her belly to keep her in place. She could feel his hardness again, and gasped as one of his hands brushed against her breast, and then took a firmer grip. Soon his other hand had slid down to her buttocks, squeezing for a moment before lifting her left leg up and nestling his own leg between the apex of her thighs. She moaned involuntarily, and was horridly embarrassed when her body rubbed against his quite against her will. The exciting feeling of tension was building inside of her, faster than before.

As his lips continued to plunder her mouth, he let go of her leg to raise her skirt up. "Jack! What are you doing?" Kitty exclaimed, and tried to pull away, but found herself once again helpless against his superior strength.

"Hush now, Kitty. You'll be a virgin on our wedding day, never fear." He pulled her skirts up about her waist, and started to move his hand into her undergarments. Kitty tried again to pull away, and again failed.

"Please, what are you doing?" She stared at him in fright, and he paused in his movements to look into her eyes. His expression became tender, and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, before speaking.

"Do not worry, my love. I could never hurt you. I promise you'll like this," His voice was lower than usual, its husky tones melting her resistance as he once again moved his hand towards her most private of places. His mouth started to caress her neck again, and then suddenly she felt _such_ a sensation, as he moved his fingers against her.

"_Oh...Jack..._" She moaned, as that tension kept building, and building. He growled into her neck, biting harder than before, and she again noticed the hardness in his trousers. Almost without thinking, her hand drifted down the front of her shirt, to hesitantly caress him through the fabric. As she felt that incredibly interesting part of his body under her fingers, he bit her neck again, then kissed along the tops of her breasts, growling _very_ inappropriate words against her, as his fingers continued to wreak havoc on her self control.

When the wave crashed around her, she had to bury her face in his shoulder to muffle the scream of pleasure, biting down on his muscle as the feeling flowed through her. He closed his hand over hers, and moved it faster along his length, pressing close to her in a desperate way. With a growl, he pulled her hand inside the trousers, which she hadn't noticed him opening and she gasped as the warm thickness of it filled her hand, and he forced her to grasp and move her hand so quickly. As her ecstasy calmed again, she dared to glance at him, and was fascinated by what she was holding.

"Kitty, you're destroying me," He groaned, bracing himself against the bookshelf again with his hands. She suddenly thought of a drawing that Lydia and herself had found particularly funny, and had both sworn to never emulate. But oddly, it was feeling more appealing with every second. She looked into his face, and he was staring at her with such desire, that it made her very bold, and she dropped to her knees in front of him.

His strangled gasp as she tasted him was very flattering, and one of his hands caressed and then buried itself in her hair as she began to suck and move on him. His hips jerked forward, forcing him further into her mouth, but she found herself quite liking the feeling that she could destroy his control so handily, so she simply became more enthusiastic. Within minutes he tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him, and then she tasted him in her mouth, and he was moving in her mouth frantically and biting his own arm to stop his voice from echoing through the quiet house. Kitty wasn't sure what was expected, but decided to swallow since she thought she would choke otherwise.

Moments later, he stopped moving with a shuddering sigh, and then fell to his knees and pulled her into his arms. "Good God, where did you learn about _that_?"

"Papa isn't very good at hiding books," Kitty answered, shyly. "Did I do it right?"

"Did you do it _right_? My lord, Kitty, I wasn't expecting you to do that, but I will be grateful for the rest of my life that you did. You didn't have to swallow, you know. I could have done that into my hand," He pulled back to look at her face, and gently kissed her lips.

"What was that you did to me?" She looked up at him, blushing again at the look of adoration on his face. "I-I've never felt anything like that."

"That was an orgasm, my love, much like the one you gave me," Jack answered, then pulled her against his chest again, and maneuvered them so that he was sitting on the ground with her cradled in his arms.

"Jack..." She whispered, suddenly fighting back more tears.

"Yes, darling?" He asked, tilting her face up to his with his hand. Seeing tears in her eyes, he grew alarmed. "Don't cry, my love. Please, don't cry."

"I'm _sorry_!" She choked out, and then began sobbing into his chest, words flying from her mouth about how much she loved him, and didn't mean any of it. "I've never kissed another man! I swear, you're the only one who's done more than dance with me! I love you, I've always loved you!"

"I know, dearest, I know," Jack reassured her, rubbing her back and kissing her hair tenderly. "I should never have believed anything else. I'm sorry as well. I love you, my darling."

Kitty slowly regained her composure, and wiped her eyes. She kissed his throat, and his chest, and let her hands roam under his shirt to feel his body. He kissed her mouth desperately, pulling her tighter against him.

"Darling, you had best stop that or we'll do something that would be too much even for us." He whispered, gently pulling her hands into his own. He pulled a box out of his waistcoat pocket, and opened it. A ring shone inside, and he pulled it from the box to slide onto her finger. "I think there are some things best saved for our wedding night, my love."

A/N: Ah, the healing powers of a BJ. Men can be such simple creatures. I find myself wanting to write something about the back story, though perhaps I won't have them be _quite_ so scandalous in the full story. Do review.


End file.
